paw_paw_parkfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairfax
"Yer' only stupid when ya think ya know everything. Yer' only smart when ya realize there's so much left ta' learn." ''-'Fairfax', attempting to comfort Harper'' Personality Fairfax, while loyal, is known for their pessimism. They're outwardly cold and not a lot shakes them. Despite this, Fairfax is quite wise and is often the first one to give advice to their friends, showing they have both a caring and guiding side. Fairfax is slightly different around Harper. Appearance Fairfax, in both forms, has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. As a human they have pale Caucasian skin, which becomes dirty blond fur. Their uniform consists of a navy blue overcoat, white dress shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes. They have a pointed egg-like cowlick Background Though Fairfax is quite poor, they came from a very loving home with an extremely caring mother and an adorable younger brother; Halifax. Their father has left and talking about him is a very sensitive subject. Fairfax recently transferred into Parker High School due to internal conflict in their previous school, resulting in being expelled. Despite the high-risk area they live in, they're unable to move due to their family's impoverished situation. They attempt to ignore all the recent conflict surrounding the small area, but is unable to keep away long as their dreams send them to an identical world, a seemingly happier one littered with animal personas of those they have encountered before. In this dream state, they begin to attend a school called Paw Paw Park High. This happiness doesn't last long, though. Relationships Harper Harper, a harp seal, is Fairfax's best friend and is often the one protecting them. Fairfax finds her slightly annoying at first from all of her "nerd speak", but quickly begins to find her endearing as things begin to hit the fan and positive attitudes like hers are desperately needed in the group. Harper is known for being able to shoot spit/water out of her mouth like a pressure hose, and this is often what deters Clyde from his advances towards Fairfax. Clyde Clyde, a Somali cat, is one of the few things Fairfax fears. He reverses the roles of "dogs chasing cats", as he is often the one chasing them. Clyde is stated to remind Fairfax of their dad. Principal Gilbert Principal Gilbert, a lion, cares deeply for Fairfax, as they care deeply for him. He quickly becomes one of the few adult figures Fairfax abides by, as they adore his gentle and kindly nature. Though they do think he's a bit of a soft crybaby. He is Fairfax's parental and father figure. Mom Mom is Fairfax's mom. Their relationship is strained but their mother does try her best to appease her child, as it seems their past haunts both of them and influences their interactions heavily. Halifax Halifax is Fairfax's younger brother. They're both extremely close and almost inseparable when together. Trivia * Fairfax is of Scottish origin and has an accent. * Fairfax is a Scottish name meaning, often meaning "Beautifully long, blonde hair", which Fairfax has. This goes along with their brother Halifax, or the "Hung hair of a murdered virgin". * They have no gender, and refuse to say what they biologically have. As Clyde states, "Any hole will do." * Fairfax fears their father, Clyde, and maggot-like bugs. Fairfax.png Category:Characters Category:Students